La diversion no termina
by Chocobo Mag
Summary: Kairi y sora van a un parque de diversiones para una cita, pero las cosas no se ven tan bien para Kairi.   Kairi Haters, welcome! Rating cambia despues.. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI! si no te gusta, evitate la desgracia de leer esto.


Esta tierna historia de traición y de amor empieza con Kairi, quien estaba en su cuarto, en su pequeña casa en Destiny Island, nuestra linda pelirroja se estaba arreglando para salir a una cita con su novio Sora, con quien llevaba algunos meses saliendo; Kairi había acabado de bañarse y tenia una toalla blanca y suave alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra toalla en su cabello, fue a su armario y sacó ropa interior, que había comprado específicamente para ese día, Kairi planeaba seducir a Sora y llevarlo a su casa para hacer.. cosas… siguiendo, se la puso y fue a elegir ropa especial para su cita; Sora le había dicho que irían al parque de diversiones que acababan de abrir en la isla, así que le había aconsejado que se pusiera ropa cómoda. Al final, Kairi optó por unos shorts rosa claro con varios zippers y un cinturón blanco, una blusa floral de tirantes, y unos converse que combinaban con su blusa. Al terminar de vestirse se apuró a ponerse su maquillaje, algo de delineador, rubor, sombras ligeras para verse natural y brillo labial sabor vainilla: el sabor favorito de Sora. Cuando estuvo lista, se amarró el cabello en una colita alta con algunos mechones sueltos cayendo naturalmente sobre su rostro. Antes de salir de su habitación se miró en el espejo y se echó un poco de perfume, tomó un suéter ligero, una bolsa blanca con detalles en rosa, su celular, dinero y cámara. Al escuchar el sonido inconfundible del motor del auto de Riku, Kairi suspiró, algo nerviosa, pero lo que a ella le importaba era pasar tiempo con Sora. En ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa, y Kairi bajó corriendo a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, sonrió al ver a Sora con unas rosas amarillas en la mano.

-"Que hermosa te ves, Kairi. Como siempre".- dice Sora, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, dándole las flores a Kairi.

-"Oh, gracias Sora. Tú te ves guapísimo, como siempre".- Dice Kairi, sonrojándose ligeramente, y soltando una risita que pretendía sonar tierna.

-He he, bueno, nos vamos? – Sora le ofreció su mano y Kairi con gusto la aceptó.

Un rato después, habían llegado al parque de diversiones Destiny Amusement Park, y como ese día era el de la inauguración, la entrada era gratis. Kairi, muy emocionada por pasar toda la tarde con Sora, tomo al castaño de la mano y se puso a ver el mapa del parque que le entregaron en la entrada. Había una sección de juegos, otra de atracciones mecánicas, algunos museos interactivos, un acuario, shows, había programaciones de conciertos y desfiles, restaurants, tiendas de suvenires, etc.

-Sora, a donde quieres ir primero? –Pregunto la pelirroja, al no saber a cuál de los muchos lugares ir primero.

-mm y si vamos a los juegos? Tal vez podamos ganar algún premio- Sonrió cálidamente Sora, y cuando Kairi asintió, los dos echaron a andar hacia los juegos, que estaban a la izquierda del parque. Después de un rato y varios intentos, Sora y Kairi habían ganado un total de 6 tiernos peluches enormes, 4 medianos y 7 pequeños. Sora, muy contento, quiso regalarle a Kairi todos los que había ganado, pero la pelirroja solo aceptó los peluches pequeños. Después de ir a un restaurant y dejar los peluches en uno de los casilleros rentables (en algunos parques temáticos se rentan casilleros para que dejes tus cosas y los recoges después, para no tener que llevarlos contigo todo el día), se fueron a los juegos mecánicos, que estaban al fondo del parque.

Kairi estaba rebosando de felicidad, no solo tenía todo el día para pasarlo con su novio, si no que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, y sin personas molestas que interrumpieran su cita, ya que Kairi le pidió a su amiga Selphie que mantuviera a todos alejados del parque por ese día, la pelirroja no quería que NADIE arruinara su día perfecto; sin embargo, en el camino, Kairi se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver, y de seguro, ella pensó, que su cita con Sora, se había arruinado.

-Hey, mira Kai, es Riku y Naminé! Riku!- Sora grito entre todo el ruido de los juegos mecánicos, y cuando los otros dos escucharon a Sora, rápidamente voltearon a buscar al castaño. Cuando Riku vio a Sora, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa mientras los dos caminaban hacia el otro, Kairi tenía una cara de enojo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero de furia, mientras que Naminé la miraba con curiosidad. Sora y Riku se dieron un abrazo de saludo, como de costumbre, pero Kairi no se veía muy feliz por eso.

Después de un rato de Sora y Riku charlando, Naminé se había sentado con Kairi y estaban charlando sobre cualquier cosa.

-Hey Kai, ahora vuelvo, no me tardare nada, si quieres sube a la rueda de la fortuna, o espérame aquí, pero regreso en un momento- Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kairi y le dedico una sonrisita, después fue a encontrarse de nuevo con Riku y fueron a caminar a algún lado.

-… eh, Naminé, quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna?- Pregunto Kairi después de unos minutos.

-Está bien! Vamos! Yupiii- Naminé se veía muy emocionada, y daba pequeños saltitos, se formaron para subir y la línea fue rápidamente avanzando, cuando fue el turno de Kairi y Naminé, el maquinista que estaba ayudando a las personas a subir, les dijo:

-Disculpen chicas, pero como hay mucha gente que quiere subir a la rueda, tendrán que compartir la cabina con alguien. No tienen problema con eso, verdad?- Pregunto un hombre de cabello negro corto, rostro algo demacrado y una etiqueta en su camisa que decía su nombre: Carl.

- Claro que no- Kairi dijo, suspirando, `lo único que quiero es subir y ya`, pensó.

Cuando la rueda se detuvo, Kairi y Naminé subieron a una cabina de color morado, y cuando subieron, el maquinista Carl hizo señas a alguien y un chico alto de cabello rojo en un peinado extraño y ojos verde brillante, y otro de estatura menor que el otro, cabello rubio y ojos azules entraron también. Cuando cerraron la cabina, la rueda se movió y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Hola! Soy Naminé, mucho gusto- Sonrió tiernamente Kairi a los dos extraños.

El pelirrojo hizo una sonrisita – Mi nombre es Axel, y este rubiecito es Roxy- El rubio le dio un codazo a Axel.

-Mi nombre es Roxas, no Roxy. Mucho gusto- Sonrió Roxas, y Naminé se sonrojó, pero Roxas alzo una ceja, preguntándose porque la rubia se sonrojo así.

- Yo soy Kairi. Un placer conocerlos.- la pelirroja empezó a ojear al pelirrojo alto, y pensó que era muy atractivo, pero como estaba con Sora, el pelirrojo tendría que conformarse con mirar.

De pronto, la rueda se detuvo y la cabina quedo justo hasta arriba de la rueda, y Roxas soltó un gritito y volteo su cuerpo hasta estar hincado en el asiento de la cabina y señalando a alguien que estaba abajo.- Mira Axel, Sora y Riku! Aww se ven tan adorables juntos!- Roxas sonrió y Axel copio los movimientos del Rubio, pero cuando Kairi escucho eso, la curiosidad la invadió y corrió, mejor dicho, salto hacia donde estaban mirando y trato de encontrar a su novio y Riku, pero lo único que vio fue algo que le rompió el corazón: Sora y Riku estaban junto a una pared detrás de un juego mecánico, en una parte escondida que solo se veía desde arriba, donde ellas estaban, y Riku tenia a Sora sujeto por la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y su otra mano estaba acariciando el cabello del castaño, mientras que Sora tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Riku, parado de puntitas para poder alcanzar al otro. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y ambos tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo único que Kairi pudo pensar fue: Porque?. Después de eso, Kairi se desmayó en los brazos de Naminé.


End file.
